George's Back! The Movie
You think that George's gone for good since George's Revenge: The Final Battle? Wrong again! He's back again and this time he want to rule the world. Plot It had been 5 years since George's Revenge: The Final Battle. Then, a spirit of George Wiegert was alive and need to find his body, so he'll get more revenge than ever before. Then, he did and was back. Then, he was heading to his hometown: Springwood. Meanwhile, at Springwood, everybody are having a great life without Freddy to bother them since 25 years ago. Speaking of them, Miley Krueger/Voorhees and her husband, Edward "Eddie" Voorhees are having a great life with their kids: Jillian Voorhees and Tony Voorhees. Jillian is 10 years old while Tony was 14 years old since George died. At night, George went back to his secret hideout and need a plan to rule the world. Then, he got plan: he need to kidnapped 2 kids who belongs to Miley and Eddie's kids! The next day, Lillian aka Lilly Voorhees, Eddie's sister, is watching her nieces while Miley and Eddie left to do other thing. When 15 mins passed, Lilly was about to check the kids until someone got her and cover her mouth with a sleeping tissue. Then, Lilly passed out. Then, George went upstairs, went to the kids room, realize that they're asleep, got them and left. When he left, Miley and Eddie came home. Then, they open the door, saw Lilly was on floor, sleeping. Then, Miley woke up Lilly and said "What are you doing on the floor, Lilly?" Then, Lilly groans, yawn and said "I really don't remember." Then, Eddie said "Well, don't do that again sis. So, where's the kids?" Then, Lilly said "Oh, yeah. They're asleep. Let me check them quickly and I'll go." Then, Lilly went to the room, realize the kids aren't in the bed and said "Jill? Tony? Where are you, you silly gooses?" Then, she check the closet, under the bed, the bathroom, went downstairs and said "Hey, Mil? Have you seen the kids? I think they woke up and gone somewhere to play a trick with me again like last week." Then, Miley said "Um, no. Not this time. Are you sure that they were asleep?" Then, Lilly said "Yes, I'm sure. They were asleep, but when I went upstairs to check to see if they're okay, they were gone. I'm not sure if they're playing a trick on me or something." Then, Eddie said "Don't worry, guys. I'm sure that they're here and having fun on us. Let's just find them and get this thing over with." Then, the guys are looking for them, but can't find them. Then, Miley said "Where could Jillian and Tony be?" At George's Secret hideout, Jill and Tony woke up, realize that they're at the glass tube and saw a strange man which it's George Wiegert. Then, George said "Hello, kids. My name is George Wiegert. You both wondering why I got you kids. To make your parents come to save you. Once they found out, I'll kill them and rule the world again once more." Then, Jill said "Please, George. Don't do this. Just please take me and my brother home." Then, George look at Jill and said "Don't worry, princess. Your mommy and daddy will find you and your brother in your dream!" Then, he started to laughed. Category:Horror Movies